


All Tuckered Out

by Midnight_Goldstone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Dirty Talk, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Piercings, Punk, Tattoos, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Goldstone/pseuds/Midnight_Goldstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I knew you were into me, baby," Derek murmured, his voice smooth as honey and Stiles almost whimpered as his hand continued to stroke him through the fabric of his boxers. "It was just a matter of time until you slipped up. Don't think I didn't see you peeking through cracked doorways you dirty boy. God you made me so hot, the thought of you palming yourself when you got glimpses of my body." </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this photo of sleeping punks on tumblr that I thought was so cute and decided to write a Sterek fic from it. Bottom!Derek because that turns me on something fierce.

 

 

 Stiles and Derek were exhausted. It was 5am and for the last seven hours they had been at a rave in some barn in the country. Out of the way location, hundreds of sweaty people queues twenty minutes long aside, they had had the best night in ages. Being able to let go and not care like you can in a rave is pure freedom, dancing and feeling the music pulse through to your core is ecstasy. 

But now, the punk best friends were exhausted and the train heading back to civilisation was packed with party goers still wearing glow paint and ridiculously bright clothes. Derek growled at some girls in their early twenties and apparently the sight of a tattooed man wearing all black, sporting several piercings and as much eyeliner as they wore was too much for them and they left the seat by the door free for their taking. The tall dark haired man sighed in relief and slumped down into the chair, gesturing for Stiles to sit in his lap, not caring at this point and just wanting to sleep the one hour train ride away. 

Stiles shrugged but instead of just sitting on Derek's lap he climbed up so that his body was sprawled on top of Derek's sideways and his legs dangled over the armrest and his head probably invaded the space of the seat behind him. He did not give one iota of a fuck. Derek grumbled slightly but arranged his legs so that his privates weren't crushed by his friend's ass. He rested his head on Stiles' leg and promptly fell asleep. 

When the train pulled into their station Derek and Stiles were awakened by the majority of the rave stepping off. Stiles ungraciously flopped off Derek and jumped onto the platform taking in the pink sunrise. 

"Let's get the fuck home so we can sleep," Stiles yawned. 

Derek nodded and the two of them began walking to their shared apartment not too far from the station. Most of the streets had not been touched by the sunlight yet so they wore that bluish light that is synonymous with early mornings. Their breath clouded before them and they kept their pace brisk to ward off the slight chill to the air. Once they reached their industrial apartment building they quickly jogged up the stairs and Stiles waited impatiently for Derek to unlock the front door. The two of them walked in and each kicked off their Doc Martens and stripped their leather jackets.

Stiles followed Derek to his room because he was in the process of getting a new bed and had not thought to keep his mattress until the new one arrived. Derek had had a good long laugh about Stiles' stupidity before the blushing punk brought up the point that they would have to share Derek's bed until his arrived. They had decided to throw away their old couch since the thing was so soaked with alcohol, vomit and other bodily fluids that it would really be inhumane not to dispose of it.

Derek's room was painted a deep blue and his four poster queen was draped with heavy black velvet curtains that stayed the sunlight. Derek closed his door and stripped his Sex Pistols T-shirt and black jeans off before climbing into bed with nothing but his tight boxers. Stiles did the same and made sure that the curtains surrounding the bed were closed before diving under the covers next to his best friend. 

"Awesome night," Derek grunted from his side. 

Stiles sighed his agreement and closed his eyes, too exhausted to say anything else. 

 

**

 

When Stiles woke up several hours later he was embraced in a significantly warm hold. He craned his neck and smirked at Derek who had somehow entwined his legs with Stiles' and was hugging the younger lad to him as he cushioned his head with Stiles' chest. Stiles felt like the most ridiculous hot dog as he lay there and stared up at the dim canopy of the bed. He almost fell back to sleep when the overgrown puppy on top of him began rutting his morning wood into the meaty flesh of Stiles' thigh. He froze instantly as Derek moaned and doubled his efforts to find subconscious relief. Stiles considered his options; he could wake Derek up right now and share mortification with his older friend at the predicament or he could wait until Derek undoubtedly woke up from his own release and let his friend drown in even more embarrassment. 

But as soon as Derek's hands began to stroke the soft skin of Stiles' belly and his body began to respond to the punk's enticing moans Stiles immediately started to struggle yelling his friend's name. 

"Oi fatass, get off me!" 

Derek grumbled and groggily rolled off, rubbing his eyes he turned to face Stiles with a furious expression on his face. "What the hell, man?!" 

"Dude you were humping me in your sleep, excuse me for caring about your self preservation." 

Derek flushed and looked down at his tented boxers, the fabric stretched tightly over his more than impressive package. He gave a little "arghh!" and dragged the covers over his shame as Stiles began to cackle at his reaction. He was rolling on the bed clutching his sides, laughing at the sour look on Derek's face. 

"Oh come on! As if this has never happened to you! You probably had dozens of sleepovers in high school that ended with you or your friend popping a boner in the morning." 

This just made Stiles laugh harder and he curled up in foetal position trying to stop laughing so the pain in his gut would subside. When it was over he rolled onto his back, occasionally letting out a giggle and wiped his eyes sighing. He heard Derek snort next to him and he turned to face the guy who looked way too much like the cat that got the cream for his liking. 

"What?" Stiles asked annoyed. 

"Oh nothing, I would just be getting off my high horse if I were you because you seem have been affected by my dry humping." 

Stiles stared at Derek's smirking face in horror before glancing down and groaning when he saw his own tented boxers. He grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his face not sure if he wanted to smother himself or just his yelling. He couldn't face Derek so he kept hiding his face before he felt a hand brush over his arousal. His hips bucked and he ripped the pillow off his face to see Derek's just inches away, a different sort of smile on his face. The kind one might wear when one was vindicated. 

"I knew you were into me, baby," Derek murmured, his voice smooth as honey and Stiles almost whimpered as his hand continued to stroke him through the fabric of his boxers. "It was just a matter of time until you slipped up. Don't think I didn't see you peeking through cracked doorways you dirty boy. God you made me so hot, the thought of you palming yourself when you got glimpses of my body." 

"You knew? Why didn't you say anything?" Stiles moaned, his hips rising up and circling shamelessly to rub more fully into the hand touching him. 

"I wanted you to come to me, baby. Since we are friends I wouldn't want you to feel like I was taking advantage of our relationship." 

"So what, right now you're just taking advantage of a situation?" 

"Exactly," Derek growled before moving quickly and straddling Stiles, pinning him down. 

Stiles gasped when Derek began grinding their erections together, his lovely hips moving sensuously and driving down to create mind blowing pleasure for the both of them. Derek leaned down and claimed Stiles' lips with his own, his tongue quickly sweeping in and gently lapping at his own tongue. Stiles whimpered into Derek's mouth when lips began to suck on his bottom one, tugging at the piercing in it. Derek moved down and and began sucking in earnest at his neck, Stiles moaned and gave him more access as the man nibbled on his tattooed throat. His hot, wet mouth left a trail of bruises until he reached Stiles' pink nipple. He took one hardened bud into his mouth and suckled gently and then with more pressure, his teeth grazing the nipple before soothing it with broad, slick laps of his tongue. He did the same to Stiles' other nipple and Stiles gasped, his fingers clenching in Derek's hair tugging. Derek groaned and frantically pulled off of the sensitive nipple before moving down and stripping Stiles' boxers in one swift tug. 

He moaned out loud at the sight of Stiles' lovely pink cock leaking on his pale belly, the precum dribbled out and slowly ran down the tattoo on Stiles' hip. "Fuck baby, you've got such a lovely cock, so fucking pink." Stiles whined at the praise and bucked his hips trying to coax Derek into doing something, anything. Derek took the flushed cock into his fist and watched, enamoured, as he pulled the lovely flushed foreskin back to reveal Stiles' pink tip. He played with the skin tugging it back up until there was just a small circle of pink surrounded by the creamy skin of Stiles' cock. Whimpers came from beneath Derek and that was all he needed to eagerly take the juicy head into his mouth and suck the liquid streaming profusely out of the slit. 

"Fuck!" Stiles swore, his hands once again curling into Derek's hair. He couldn't believe Derek fucking Hale, king of austere brooding and dark looks, was sucking on his cock like an eager sex kitten. He watched as Derek's plush mouth plunged again and again onto his cock, moaning as he did so and fuck if that didn't make Stiles' more turned on. Derek was such an eager cock sucking slut for him; he genuinely loved sucking dick and Stiles loved that discovery. 

Derek's eyes were closed as he filled his mouth with the velvet skinned cock that was pulsating with every lick he gave it. His mouth swallowed the length until his nose was buried in the hair at the base of Stiles' cock and he deeply inhaled the amazing scent of the man. He had wanted to suck Stiles' cock ever since he saw the lad fucking his own fist in his bed one night. Derek was such a slut when it came down to it and honestly the amount of times he had wanted to just get on all fours and fucking present his fuck hole to Stiles was beyond ridiculous. Stiles had such a nice fucking cock, so long and just the right amount of thickness for Derek to feel everything. He pulled off even though he wanted to suck Stiles off to completion but what he really needed was that cock fucking into his sloppy hole, filling him up and making him sore for days. 

Stiles groaned when Derek pulled his mouth off his slick cock. He watched as Derek riffled through his bedside table looking for lube and Stiles resigned himself to the fact that he was about to be fucked. But then Derek stripped off his boxers and straddled Stiles backwards, his ass almost in his face and he could only watch in amazement as Derek's lubed fingers started to open up his dusky red hole. "Jesus fuck, Derek! You want me to fuck your tight hole?" 

"Mmmm yes please, baby. I've thought about your fat cock filling me up every time I've fucked myself. Need your beautiful cock so badly," Derek whimpered above him, sounding a lot younger than he usually did and Stiles was so fucking horny right now. Buff Derek Hale, connoisseur of gyms, was a power bottom that loved nothing more than to get fucked by a cock until he came from nothing else than getting filled. It was almost too much for Stiles to take in. Derek was now three fingers in and his hole was gaping open and hungry for something bigger to fill it up. 

Stiles stroked his hands up Derek's thighs, pulling the cheeks apart and nudging the fingers out of the way before burying his tongue into the red hole. He almost came from the taste and Derek's whimper from above him as he plunged his tongue deeper into the hot, wet hole. He sucked at the rim and loved how Derek started to grind on his face, guiding his mouth to pleasure his slutty hole. He spent a few heavenly minutes eating Derek's ass out until he pulled away and pushed the man up to get off and lie down on the bed. Stile gazed down at the flushed face of Derek and his heaving chest, Derek met his eyes and without breaking eye contact he drew his legs up and presented his winking hole for Stiles. 

"Fuck baby, are you showing me your hungry little boy pussy?" Derek just whimpered and nodded. "Yeah? Want me to fuck your pretty hole and fill it up? Make sure you can't walk tomorrow?" 

"Please Stiles!" Derek groaned. He already sounded so desperate and fucked out that Stiles could do nothing but plunge his cock into Derek's sloppy hole without any warning. 

Derek yelled and clutched Stiles to him as he began to pump his cock in and out of the tight heat. He bent down and messily kissed Derek, the man moaned into his mouth and wrapped his legs around Stiles' slender hips and pulled him in deeper. 

"Stiles, fuck, you feel so good inside me. Your cock is so perfect for me! Filling up my pussy so good." Derek moved his hips to meet Stiles' thrusts. 

He made his fucking faster as Derek screamed louder for it, his balls slapping Derek's ass crudely. Sweat dripped down both their bodies and their private space in the enclosed curtains was gradually becoming unbearably hot. But neither man cared enough to open them and just concentrated on the white pleasure as Stiles' cock went deeper into Derek's hole, the man beneath him shuddered when he hit his prostrate and suddenly he was flipped onto his back. Derek desperately straddled Stiles and shoved his cock back into his gaping hole, fucking his hips down and twisting his hips until he brushed fully against his sweet spot. The noises coming out of Derek's mouth were frantic moans as he bounced up and down on Stiles' cock. 

Stiles grabbed onto Derek's hips and guided him in his earnest fucking, moaning loudly when Derek clenched his hole, make the soft flesh of his walls tighten around his cock. 

"God, Derek baby, you feel incredible. You're so beautiful right now, fucking yourself on my cock. Fucking using me like a toy to satisfy your hungry hole." 

Derek whimpered at Stiles words, "I want you to come so I can feel you fill me up with your hot seed so deep inside me. You wanna watch it leak out of me? Your thick come dribbling out of my fucked out pussy?" 

Stiles groaned at the image, "Fuck yes, baby. I'll fucking suck it out of you, clean you up so good then push it into your mouth so you can taste my come. Would you like that baby? Wanna eat daddy's come?" 

Derek's eyes widened at the term and he buried his faced into Stile's neck, he felt the man frantically nodding. "Please daddy, fuck me so good then come inside me so you can eat it back out of my hole." 

Stiles placed his feet firmly into the mattress before jack rabbiting into Derek, his cock constantly hitting Derek's prostrate his balls slapping so fast against his ass. He felt them tighten and he screamed Derek's name as he came inside his hole, his cock spurting his seed deep inside. Derek cried out and his huge cock was suddenly twitching and spilling thick white come onto Stiles' chest. He continued to thrust into Derek's sloppy, come filled hole, his cock now lubricated by his own release. He gradually slowed down until his cock rested inside Derek, both of them catching their breaths. 

He stroked Derek's back murmuring sweet words and giving him the aftercare he needed after the rough fucking he had just gone through. Derek nuzzled Stiles cheek and he smiled at the affection the normally stoic man was showing him as his cock softened inside his warm, wet hole. "Still want me to lick you clean, baby?" 

Derek blushed and mumbled, "Maybe later, can you just stay inside me? I feel so full, it's nice." 

"Of course, sweetie," Stiles whispered. He brushed Derek's dark hair back from his forehead and cradled his head to his chest, both of them feeling content and happy from their equally amazing orgasms. 

"I'm not sure we'll need your new bed now," Derek smirked and Stiles laughed, clutching Derek tighter. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek knew that Stiles had come home, the apartment just naturally becoming louder due to his presence, but he hadn't really paid him any attention focusing instead on the carrots. But then he felt arms wind their way around him and something very obviously hard poking at him, he stifled a moan as Stiles began to rub his cock against him.

It was the Monday after the life-changing weekend. Derek and Stiles were officially together and he was happy to be coming home from his university classes to the hottest guy on the planet _and_  be allowed to touch him. Stiles was horny, which wasn't anything new, but he just couldn't stop thinking of Derek, face flushed and eagerly bouncing on Stiles' cock.  _Fuck._  He had just walked out of the train station and he made the short walk to their apartment in less time than usual, occasionally brushing his hand over the bulge in his jeans. When he stepped into their building he ignored their mail and sprinted up the stairs, wanting to be with Derek as quickly as his legs could carry him. 

He opened their door and he dumped his leather messenger bag on the floor. Stiles stripped off his jacket and walked into the kitchen. Derek was there in nothing but his boxers and one of Stiles' T-shirts (so that made it unfeasibly tight across his broad frame). Derek had his back to him and was chopping up various things for their dinner. Stiles ignored that and sidled up to Derek, wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his hard cock into Derek's ass. 

Derek knew that Stiles had come home, the apartment just naturally becoming louder due to his presence, but he hadn't really paid him any attention focusing instead on the carrots. But then he felt arms wind their way around him and something very obviously hard poking at him, he stifled a moan as Stiles began to rub his cock against him. He immediately felt his legs try to give out so that he could present his ass to Stiles on the kitchen floor. He resisted and instead turned around smirking and wrapped one hand around Stiles' neck the other going down to his crotch, rubbing sensually. "What's gotten you so worked up baby, hmm? Or who? Did you see a cute twink on the train, with a cocksucking mouth and a perfect little ass?" 

Stiles whimpered and rutted into his hand as he shook his head, "No, fuck, it was you." 

Derek grinned, the bottom in him preening at the comment, but he shirked that aside, right now he was being dominant. "Yeah baby? What about me?" His pointer finger and middle finger rubbed firmly on either side of Stiles' cock and again he bucked into Derek's hand. 

"Jesus. I just keep remembering, oh fuck, your hungry red hole taking me so well. I still can't believe you love having a cock filling you up. So fucking eager for it." Stiles was starting to find his ground and Derek loved when this side of him came out to play. "I bet your hole is clenching at the thought of me fucking you again." 

"Fuck yes. Please, fuck me again?" Derek whined, his hand leaving Stiles' cock, only to have his ass grabbed by two huge hands, whimpering when he felt those hands pull his cheeks apart then let letting them close again. 

"You have to say the special word, baby boy. Or I'm not going to fuck your sweet little hole," Stiles growled in his ear, his voice positively filthy and Derek loved it. 

The endearment made it pretty obvious what Stiles wanted to be called, and fuck if  _that_ didn't make Derek's hole clench. "Please daddy? Daddy, I've been a good little boy for you." 

"Mm yes, my good boy. Daddy's going to take care of you baby." Stiles took Derek's hand and led him to their bedroom where the warm sunlight just before the sunset was shining through the windows. The velvet curtains were tied back on his bed and Stiles nudged him onto the bed. He sat there and watched with anticipation as Stiles walked forward, undoing the front of his jeans. Derek's face was level with Stiles' crotch and he saw as his boyfriend gently lifted his hard cock out of his boxers and held it out for Derek. 

There was something incredibly sexy about Stiles not taking his pants off, standing there with just his cock out it made the whole situation seem like a brief encounter at a club, full of haste and anonymity. He leaned forward and sucked the foreskin at the head of Stiles' cock into his mouth and then poked his tongue into it so he could lick the precum nestled there. His hand replaced Stiles' and he pulled the foreskin back to reveal that outrageously pink tip, he fucking loved Stiles' cock. He swallowed the length down, his tongue stroking it and his fingers fondling his balls. Stiles moaned above him and wove his fingers into his hair, just holding him not controlling. He lifted Stiles' cock and held it against his belly as he nuzzled beneath it and began lapping at his balls. Suckling at them as his finger rubbed circles over Stiles' leaking head of his cock. He pulled back and grasped the flushed cock in his hand and started slapping it against his extended tongue, looking up at Stiles he did so. 

Stiles groaned at the sight of Derek doing this with red lips so swollen and enticing. He pulled Derek up and kissed him deeply, licking into his moist mouth and moaning at the taste of himself on Derek's tongue. His hands gripped the bottom of his shirt on Derek's body and pulled it up, breaking away so he could pull it over Derek's head. He then knelt before Derek and mouthed at where his cock was leaking through his boxers, he sucked at the head and then quickly pulled down the fabric. Derek's cock was as perfect as the rest of him, thick with length to match with a lovely defined tip, it stood proudly tilted upwards over his big hanging balls. Stiles moaned at the sight of those, reminded of his days when he would watch Antonio Biaggi videos, Derek's cock was almost identical to that pornstar's incredible endowment. He eagerly leaned forward and sucked one swollen testicle into his mouth, loving the moans coming from above him, he swapped over and then licked up to the tip where precum was freely flowing. He sucked on Derek's cock until the man started to gently push him away with kitten-like swatting, Stiles got the hint and pulled off before standing up and kissing Derek. 

He kissed down his jaw and suckled bruises onto his neck then kissing down his chest before he reached Derek's left pierced nipple. He'd been too nervous to do anything to it last time but now he felt more confidence as he leant down and sucked the nub into his mouth with the metal bar pierced through it. Derek swore loudly above him and cradled Stiles' head to his chest and Stiles' tongue poked at the dusky nipple, before taking the piercing's end in between his teeth and gently tugging it. He soothed the red swollen nipple with broad swipes of his tongue. He straightened up and whispered in Derek's ear, "Get on the bed baby, on your hands and knees and present your fuck hole for me." 

Derek whimpered at the words and did as he was told, legs spread wide and chest lowered to the mattress so his ass was high and in a perfect position to be thrust into. Stiles bit his lip at the sight and saw the slight tremble in Derek's thighs, he wanted this as much as Stiles did. "Daddy, pleaseee." 

"It's okay baby," Stiles said, pressing a kiss directly onto Derek's clenching hole and giving it a tender lick before pulling back. "Daddy's going to look after his baby boy." 

He reached for the lube on the bedside table and squeezed a generous dollop into his hands. He brought his slick fingers to Derek's waiting hole and circled the puckered entrance before plunging one finger into the tight heat. Derek moaned beneath him, the tension leaving his body as he relaxed himself, his hole gently opening under Stiles' ministrations. He rewarded Derek by fucking two fingers into him and twisting them before making a "come hither" motion, Derek groaned and fucked his ass back into Stiles' hand.

"So good for me, baby. You love having Daddy's fingers inside your hungry hole, don't you baby boy? Daddy's own perfect little cum slut. God, I love you." Stiles whispered the last bit, knowing that he had stepped out of character and that what he said was the absolute truth. 

Derek froze beneath him and Stiles slowly withdrew his fingers, just knowing he'd fucked up what they had going. But then Derek was getting up and suddenly he had his broad, muscled body in his arms, kisses being place on his neck and then a panting mouth in his ear. "I love you too," Derek breathlessly whispered. Stiles smiled so widely and he brought his hands to cup Derek's face, neither caring about the stickiness of one hand's fingers, and kissed him, pouring his love into the kiss. He rested their foreheads against each other and said, "I want to make love to you, Derek." 

The use of his name changed the tone of the mood entirely and suddenly they were themselves again, not in roleplay and instead expressing their feelings for each other. He gently lay Derek down onto the bed on his back as he stripped his clothes. Stiles grabbed the lube and poured it onto his cock, spreading it with his hand and then he lifted Derek's legs around his waist and guiding his wet cock to his lover's slicked and open entrance. The head of his cock breached the warm hole and Derek nodded at Stiles, gripping his hand in his and placed it on his cheek. Stiles leaned down until his body was draped over Derek's and kissed those perfectly soft lips. His hips thrust forward and suddenly he was sheathed in Derek's heat, both of them feeling completely at ease with one another. 

Derek closed his eyes as Stiles' cock buried itself inside him, his hole clenched uncontrollably around the organ. He felt Stiles press kisses to his chest and he smiled as he opened his eyes and looked into Stiles' honey coloured eyes. "Can I move baby?" The endearment used just out of affection now, not accompanied by innuendo. 

"Please," Derek moaned as he nodded. 

Stiles began to move his hips, first in deep grinding circles letting his cock graze against Derek's walls, then in slow loving thrusts. His cock fucked deep into Derek and he knew he was hitting his boyfriend's prostrate as the man beneath him began to thrust back, moving his hips in reverse motion to meet his strokes. Stiles moved his hand to Derek's leaking cock and gripped it firmly, moving his hand with the rhythm of his hips. He sped up so that he was fucking Derek deeply and the fastness was causing his balls to slap against Derek's ass.

"Faster, please baby," Derek whispered.

Stiles nodded and pulled back so that he knelt and held Derek's legs in his hands before placing them on his shoulders, the shift in position had Derek groaning loudly. Stiles shoved a pillow underneath Derek's hips making the angle easier for him and he stroked his hands over his boyfriend's sides as he began thrusting faster into him. Derek moaned and his hole clenched on Stiles' cock causing him to swear and fuck faster. He looked down and watched as his cock pulled at Derek's hole as he fucked in and out of him, his fingers traced lovingly where they were joined and looked down at Derek's face. His captivating green eyes watched him and his mouth spread in a wide smile, Stiles smiled back and raised one of Derek's hands to kiss the palm.

His thrusts were beginning to lose their steady rhythm and instead become more erratic, he felt his balls tightening as he neared closer to his orgasm. Derek didn't look too far behind so Stiles gripped his cock again and stroked him smoothly. Derek's back arched as he felt the beginnings of his end as Stiles continued to fuck faster and faster into him, his cock hitting his sweet spot every time perfectly. He drew Stiles down on top of him once more and they both yelled each other's names as their ecstasy took over. Stiles balls tightened and he felt his cock spurt his come deep into Derek's heat just as he felt Derek shoot his come messily in between their heaving bellies.

Stiles collapsed and his vision blackened as he felt his pleasure crash upon him wave after wave until it slowly ebbed away.

Derek watch as Stiles slept, passed out on top of him with his cock still buried deep inside his hole. He moaned as he felt his boyfriend's cock soften inside him and decided that the only thing better than getting fucked by Stiles was the feeling of his cock slowly grow back to it's normal size while the come dribbled out from around the soft member and down his ass. He stroked Stiles' hair and waited patiently for him to wake up, knowing that the younger man woke up he would apologise non-stop and would lovingly clean Derek. He watched as the last rays of sunlight filtered through the windows and felt completely content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this story so much that I just had to add another chapter. This will probably be the end of it though because I feel like it ended well. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I would be ever so grateful if you could please check out my first attempt at personal blogging. I will be posting excerpts from my diaries, a collection of my thoughts on anxiety, life and my earliest sexual experiences. They're funny, subjectively well-written and a hundred percent experienced by me! You would be doing me such an honour if you could please read it! Thanks to everyone who have been reading all of the stories I've posted on here, if you'd like a change of pace and something non-fiction then please have a look at my own sexual experiences. You'll get a laugh of of it, I promise! https://plantscatsandstories.wordpress.com/2017/03/16/first-blog-post/


End file.
